


Highway of Heros

by samptra



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Afganistan war, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Feels, M/M, Romance, Soldiers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a heartbeat of utter stillness before the room erupted. Excited, nervous shouting for all present, their desire to be on the front lines both real and feigned. And admits the chaos two figures sat unmoving in their chairs.</p><p>“You scared?” Duo whispered settling a gentle hand on the one still on his knee. </p><p>Heero was silent a long moment before a very quite almost inaudible, “Yes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway of Heros

**Author's Note:**

> Little background on this fic, this is a Canadian based fiction, I wrote some time ago and have recently reworked. The timeline I matched up with out efforts in Afghanistan at the time. There is a highway of heroes they renamed in 2007 where every single fallen solider overseas is carried home along that highway. People line the overpasses to pay their respects. I recommend you youtube the song it’s fantastic and powerful. Please enjoy and remember. 
> 
> Apologies unbeta'd for the time being.

They wrote in the old days that it is sweet and fitting to die for one's country.  But in modern war there is nothing sweet nor fitting in your dying.  You will die like a dog for no good reason.  ~Ernest Hemingway

**September 11, 2001**

“Come on Yuy crack him a good one!”

 

The crowd around the ring was yelled and catcalled as the two combatants circled one another.

 

“Money on you Maxwell, give him hell!”

 

Deaf to all but was happening inside the mat the two meet fists flying.

 

“Give’r boys!” The others roared their approval as the pair bare chest, moved in an intricate dance of attack and defend. Neither gaining nor loosing any ground to the other.

           

It was early morning PT at Petawawa base on a clear crisp, September day. Leave was scheduled for Friday,  and even though it was only Tuesday the excitement was already palpable.           

 

A vicious blow to the ribs had Duo Maxwell grunting as his breath left him in a rush, winded he dropped panting. The crowed half groaned, half cheered as he went down. Wheezing he looked up through sweat soaked bangs at his opponent. Smug blue eyes staring down at him intently.

 

“Surrender?” he asked quietly his voice almost lost amongst the crowd.

 

“Never,” Duo grunted out sweeping the other man’s legs dropped him expertly. Heero crashed to the ground beside him in surprise. Duo laughed, breathless. Rolling he pinned the other, sweaty chests pressed together as he twisted a big arm.

 

“I win,” he grinned as the makeshift ref banged the mat. Fight over Duo released his companion rolling to the side, where they lay breathing hard.

           

Entertainment over the spectators passed cash around as betters collected on debts, grumbling they dispersed. The two fighters lay on their backs, staring at the ceiling breathing beginning to slow.

 

“Same time tomorrow?” the longhaired man teased as he sat, slowly regaining his feet.

 

“Always,” Heero returned gripping the big hand tight as he was hauled to his feet easily. 

 

Sergeants Yuy and Maxwell were well liked, and well respected in their unit. Both men a tall six two, with sturdy muscular frames, they were in constant friendly competition.

           

Easing out of the ring, they walked side by side towards the change rooms, eager for shower then breakfast. Only their CO rushing towards them halted their usual routine.

 

They came to attention immediately, “Sir!”

 

He retuned the salute hastily, “Maxwell, Yuy,, need you in Command now,” he said briskly before moving away.

 

“Sir?” Heero called confused.

 

The Lieutenant paused glancing back, “Shit’s hit the fan boys.”

 

_The day I shipped out,  
They numbered a dozen._

**May 2002**

Duo couldn’t stop his leg from bouncing as they sat at attention, silently waiting. That’s all they had done since September, is wait. Wait and train and wait.

 

Command had issued the initial call to the Princess Pat’s, and they had been the first to put boot to ground with the Americans overseas.

 

A month ago they had seen their first casualties of this new war.

 

They had been waiting for their turn for months, and word was they where about to get their chance.

 

A firm hand settled on his knee, stilling the thick combat boot on the floor. Duo stopped his movements sharing a sheepish grin with the solemn faced man beside him. He held Heero’s gaze until a sudden shift in the room had him looking forward once more.

           

The Base Commander strode in, front and centre looking haggard and tired. The room was eerily silent, Duo dared not breathe.

 

Clearing his throat he spoke slowly, clearly, “We have been given the green light gentleman. We ship out in twenty-four hours.”

 

There was a heartbeat of utter stillness before the room erupted. Excited, nervous shouting for all present, their desire to be on the front lines both real and feigned. And admits the chaos two figures sat unmoving in their chairs.

 

“You scared?” Duo whispered settling a gentle hand on the one still on his knee.

 

Heero was silent a long moment before a very quite almost inaudible, “Yes.”

     
Upon my return,   
Were a hundred or so.

**August 2010**

 

He was going home.

 

For the last time. 

 

The war wasn’t ending, but for him it was forever over. He smiled sadly as they boarded the plane.

  
From the coast and the prairies,   
I bet they keep coming.   
But add one more name from Ontario.

He wasn’t the first, and sadly he knew he wouldn’t be the last.

 

He hoped though he was still waiting for him.

 

_Carry me home down The Highway of Heroes.  
People above with their flags flying low. _

**July 2002**

 

“It’s so hot in this damn country,” Duo mumbled moping his neck. Heero chuckled feeling the sweat trickle down his own back.

 

They where currently walking point along the long winding dirt roads of Afghanistan, the convoy no more then twenty feet back following at a crawl. Both wrapped in the checked and line kerchief around the lower part of his face. Preventing the sand carried by the wind from choking them.

           

“On your ten,” Duo pointed sharp eyes picking the small innocuous object out of collection on junk.  Sergeant Maxwell had a nose for IED’s.

 

They approached slowly, boots making hardly any noise. Heero waved behind him radioing back they had a possible.  Kneeling slowly Duo peered at it cautiously before waving it off. Standing he turned the shoe over with the butt of his rifle.

 

“Already detonated,” Duo confirmed, Heero radioed back and they where off again. 

 

 _Carry me softly, down The Highway of Heroes._  
True patriot love,   
  


_There was never more._

Heero watched his breath puff out before him in the cool evening air. Marveling, not for the first time, at the extremes of this country. The days sweltering, and the nights freezing, with only a few brief hours of some happy medium.

 

“S’cold,” Duo mumbled tucking his arms in his Kevlar as he leaned into Heero.

 

They sat side by side on the ledge, leaning back against the shell torn wall watching the now quiet streets. Heero wrapped a strong arm around Duo pulling him close. 

 

“Better?” he asked softly.

 

There was a soft chuckle, “Not really, but I’ll take it.”

 

Heero felt a small smile tug his lips as he glanced up at the clear night sky. Mind idly turning to their current circumstance; this war they were fighting. It was funny thing war. You half expected the world to stop altogether. Yet the sun went on setting, and the stars went on shining.

“Your thinking about heavy things again aren’t you,” Duo mumbled eyes closed, listening to the rhythmic breathing of his companion.

 

 “How do you know?”

 

The longhaired man smiled sleepy in the heavy night air, “Been with you fifteen years ass, I know you too well.”

 

Heero pulled him closer resting his chin in thick brown hair, inhaling his scent softly. Sweat, sulfur, and faintly of Dove soap, “Here’s to fifteen more.”

_I served with distinction,_  
No visions of glory.   
I served without question,   
Or personal gain. 

**April 2004**

 

“I’m coming for you Heero,” Duo taunted shooting him a cheeky grin. Bouncing the ball with an easy air he moved stealthily, lining up to drive.

 

Yuy held his arms out in challenge, “Bring it on Maxwell.”

 

They had decided to play some basketball in their downtime, a silly idea in the intense heat but it was something to do. They had long ago shed their t-shirts, sweaty from the sun. Both tanned a deep bronze, their softly clinking dog tags standing out against the dark skin. They where appealing men, a fact that was not lost on some of the female personal who were idly watching the competition.

 

Quick as lighting Duo rushed him ball thumping once, twice, more before he lined up with a perfect lay-up. Triumphant he held his arms up, as Heero grunting, jogging to grab the ball.

 

The sudden explosion caught them all by surprise.

 

The basketball court was all at once a crater, “Heero!” Duo screamed blood trickling down the side of his face. He shook he head trying to clear the ringing in his ears. Choking on the sand in the air he squinted, finally spotting his companion on the ground.

 

Panicking he staggered towards the prone figure, gunfire raining down on them. Dropping to his belly Duo wiggling closer, “Heero!” he bellowed. Able to see him now in the thick grit, Duo saw blue eyes fluttering. The fear constricting his heart beginning to loosen slightly.

 

Groaning Heero sat up, “Ok!” he yelled holding up a thumb. He was dirty; face caked with sand but other then that he looked just fine. Duo sagged with relief as he returned the thumbs up.

 

In the blast Heero had been tossed against a crumbling wall off to the side, offering them shelter from the gunfire. Pressing up against the wall they surveyed the chaos around them.

 

People where still diving for cover, while others hadn’t been so lucky. Bodies where withering in the open, holding bleeding wounds as they reached panicked hands towards those still running.

 

Blue eyes looked to violet as the communicated silently. With no cover fire, no Kevlar, and no guns of their own they each ran to a wounded person hauling them along, they ran for cover. Twice more they ran out pulling others to safety.

 

Waiting out the pitched battle, the pair did what they could for the others in the makeshift cover of the wall.  While the troops rallied ending the small engagement and routing the insurgents.

 __  
Seek no justification,  
Its not part of my story.   
No comfort to the ones who remain. 

“How you feeling?” Heero yelled to the figure being stitched beside him.

 

“Fine, your ribs ok?” Duo yelled back.

 

Sitting in the small tent, getting patched up. Temporarily deafened from the initial blast they hollered at each other, much to the amusement of the medical staff.  Despite that, the they where lucky as hell to have nothing worse then a broken rib, swollen eye, and ten stitches.

 

The doc was just snipping the thread when one of the men in their unit hurried in. “Good news and bad news Sirs, of the six you pulled in five are going to pull through just fine. Unfortunately we lost Corporal Sander.” 

 

Forced to repeat himself several times, he finally got through to the pair seated side by side on the gurney, room in the tiny medical tent was at a premium.

 

“It was heroic as hell Sirs,” he saluted smartly as they shrugging off the praise. They had only did what they had thought was right.

 

The medics left then, hurrying off to tend to the others.

 

Alone in the small curtained cubical Duo felt a soft weight thump against his back. He didn’t move, didn’t speak just felt the soft breath puffing against his skin. His lips pulled grimly, unable help the tear that rolled slowly across his weathered, bloodstained cheek. It never got any easier.

 __  
Carry me home down The Highway of Heroes.  
People above with their flags flying low. 

**July 2006**

 

Duo sat quietly humming to himself, outside the makeshift shelter he’d built. They where out on assignment somewhere, although he was none to sure where here was. It was a need to know mission, and they didn’t need to know yet.

 

Sighing he closed his eyes feeling sweat trickle across his naked chest. The moon was full, heavy, as heat lay thick across the barren country. It was a little cooler at the foot of the mountains but not by much.

 

Stripped to his pants and boots, he stared dreamily skyward, half closed in relaxation. Relishing the silence, moments of stillness like this where few and far between in combat.

 

Duo heard him before he saw him, recognizing the tread immediately.

 

“Hey,” the figure materializing out of the darkness said softly settling beside him. “S’hot,” Heero mumbled pulling his helmet off sweat soaked chocolate hair. Half grinning Duo half watched as he shrugging out of his Kevlar and flack jacket revealing his sopping t-shirt underneath. The wet material was gone seconds later, and Heero was groaning in bliss as he leaned back against the cool rocks.

 

“Quite watch?” Duo whispered in the moonlight night.

 

“Dunno what I was watching for, are we still in Afghanistan?” Heero returned mulishly.

 

Chuckling Duo eyes moving upwards once more; “Sure is, we’ve been in this godforsaken country for years.”

 

Heero returned the grim smile, “Should have read that fine print.” 

 

They where silent for long moments, comfortable in one another company.

 

“It was bad today,” Heero mumbled breaking the quite. Blue eyes closing briefly the flash, the explosion, Corporal Lewis flying through the air like a rag doll.

 

He’d stumbled on an IED, a terrible, unlucky moment in time. Like some horror move it had happened within heartbeats.

 

He hadn’t died well.

 

Torn, burned, he’d screamed and screamed begging for his mother. Heero had been closest when the blast happened, kneeling beside the wounded man he’d held his hand tightly, yelling for the medic. Sobbing, and screaming Lewis had clung to him, begging to live; to not die here like this. Praying for a mercy that wasn’t coming.

 

It had felt like hours before the others had come. To late to save the poor kid, he’d died there in the sand and the heat thousands of miles from home.

 

At that moment in time Heero had been scared as hell that it could have been him, yet elated that it hadn’t. He would live another day, and out here that meant everything.

 

“Hey, you ok?” he felt a warm hand settling on his shoulder. Scrubbing the tears that he seemed unable to stop.

 

“Heero.” Duo mumbled his heart thumping in his chest, aching for this strong man. He’d only gotten to the scene when the others arrived to late to help the wounded man. And yet feeling guilty as hell for being happy it wasn’t Heero.

 

Without a word Heero slid over to straddle Duo’s lap. Wrapping thick arms around the others neck he twined the long braid in callused hands. Duo gripping his ribs with rough fingers in return resting their foreheads together.

 

Breath shuddering through the big man he looked into dark solemn eyes. Gaze holding as he pressed split, chapped lips to Duo’s own peeling ones. Hungry Heero devoured the man beneath him, grinding against him.

 

He’d seen death, destruction, felt another’s life slip away from this world terrified and alone. He wanted…needed to feel alive; Duo could make him feel alive.

 

Heero’s own large clumsy fingers where popping open his pants, pulling down his fly as Duo’s demanding hand pulled his hard, throbbing erection out of his military issue boxers.

 

Moaning quietly Heero broke the kiss thrusting into the tight grip, damp foreheads pressed together. He wasn’t in the mood for foreplay tonight. He needed him desperately.

 

“I need you, want to feel it,” He whispered in Duo’s ear, feeling the big man beneath him shudder in anticipation.

 

Duo’s fumbled with his own fly, grunting in frustration when broken fingers hindered his work. Heero kissing the sweat slick before him he took over, quickly pulling his lover free of his combats. With one last harsh kiss, Heero was sliding to his knees sucking messily on Duo’s rod. Blue eyes glancing up when a hand settled in his hair, Duo holding him as he bucked shallowly into his hot wet mouth.

 

Duo panted silently watching through hooded eyes, the strong stubbled face between his legs. Wondering as he always did in moments like this, if it was some wonderful dream.

 

Heero moved quickly, his own throbbing need over riding all else. Releasing the saliva slicked erection he leaned up kissing Duo as he tugged his pants and underwear to his thighs. Pulling away he turned steadying Duo with one hand as he slowly settled downwards.

 

 “Hey Heero,” Duo protested trying to slow the demanding man, moments before the tight ring of muscle gave way and he slide inch by agonizing inch inside.

 

Panting, Heero bit his lip fighting back a cry at the burning sting of penetration.

 

Steadying his hands on Duo’s thighs he settled fully on Duo’s rather substantial member. Panting he leaned back against the strong chest, resting his head on the well-muscled shoulder. 

 

Duo was kissing his neck, biting his shoulder as he resisted the urge to grab those slim hips and thrust into him hard and fast.

 

“Duo,” he whispered in a breathy moan. Leaning forward he slowly lifted his hips, before settling again.

 

It felt so good. Grunting he felt Duo settle his hands on his hips as he picked up his rhythm riding him fast and hard.

 

It was always incredible with Heero, violet eyes watched the muscled back before him bunch and move.  Listening to the soft sounds of pleasure his lover made as he rose and lowered himself up and down.

 

Duo wasn’t naive; he knew why Heero needed this from him. And he knew that he was the same. They wanted to reaffirm, to know that they where still here, and still alive.

 

That thought floating across his mind he leaned forward wrapped his arms around Heero. One hand tweaking a small pink nipple, while the other, with broken fingers, grabbing Heero’s dripping erection. Jerking roughly he tried to match the spasmodic movement of the hips riding him. Biting hard at the juncture of the thickly muscled neck.

 

Once, twice, and Heero was cumming hard, a shudder wracking his large body as he spurted into Duo’s hand. The long haired man closing his eyes in bliss, felt him tighten around him. Snapping his hips upwards once more his orgasm washed over him and he was spilling deep inside him.

 

Panting softly Duo leaned against Heero’s back planting soft kisses on the sweat-slicked skin.

 

They stayed that way for long moments, shirtless, still wearing there combat pants and boots. While the large full moon, threw the intimate scene into sharp relief. 

 

Eventually Heero moved first standing slowly, wincing as Duo slipped from his body. The dull ache in his lower back already beginning.

 

Smiling dreamily Duo tucked himself back in. Heero carefully pulling his underwear and pants back before settling beside Duo gingerly, allowing himself to be pulled close. Duo pressing a kissing his temple.

 

“You’re going to hurt tomorrow,” he said softly.

 

Heero gave him a lopsided grin, tenderly kissing his lips once more, “Worth it.”

 

Duo rumbled out his laughter.

 

 _Carry me softly, down The Highway of Heroes._  
True patriot love,   
  
There was never more.

**September 2007**

 

“Eyes sharp Yuy,” Duo called as they worked opposite sides of the road, eyes ceaselessly scanning.

 

Another routine day, in a war that was wearing them all down. They had been on regular rotations since 2002, it was now 2007, and it had been five long years. With no end in sight. They had lost friends, seen the worst of humankind, fighting an enemy that seemed to be going nowhere any time soon. 

 

Walking point Heero carefully approached at discarded doll. Treading carefully he was focused on the small suspect object.

 

A call to hit the ground caught him off guard.

 

Dropping on instinct he heard the deafening rattle of gunfire overhead. From his position he sought out Duo, mouth opening to yell out; when the shots came again. The sand jumped as a trail tore across the ground towards the still standing figure.

 

Two shots found their mark.

 

Duo fell to his knees.   
  
I took up my vocation,   
I was called by my nation.   
Without hesitation,   
My answer I gave.

Time stopped completely.

 

The sound and colour drained from his world, as it narrowed to all but the body lying on the ground. The others where returning fire, dropping and holding positions as they’d been trained.

 

Heero forgot all his training, rushing towards the downed Duo. Unable to speak he fell to his knees beside him the sand already stained red, “Medic!” he screamed eyes never leaving Duo. A big hand was clamped to his neck, hot red blood running between his fingers.

           

Heero added his hands applying pressure to the wound, trying to ignore the warm life blood leaving the other man.

 

“Got hit Heero,” Duo gurgled his lungs sounding as if he was drowning in fluid.

 

“Don’t talk, you’ll be fine it’s ok.” His hands where wet now, sticky and hot.

 

Duo smiled sadly coughing; blood splattering the front of Heero’s jacket, “Medic!” he screamed again the bullets still flying around them. He felt something hot and painful graze across his cheek. Blinking he shook his head unmindful of his own blood now running down his own face.

 

Violet eyes rolled restlessly, “Heero,” he gurgled.

 

 Water dripped from blue eyes.

  
Now I am not wondering,   
Bout the things that I might have been.   
I'm no consolation,   
To the forgotten brave. 

“Please, don’t leave me,” he begged folding forward, resting his head against Duo’s. Red stained lips moved slowly, laboriously, a stalk contrast to his now chalky complexion.

 

“Love you,” he got out before choking again, before he face began to ease.

 

Heero crying in earnest, held him close as violet eyes began to cloud over.

           

Duo convulsed once, before falling still. Those beautiful eyes wide and unseeing as he stared at the bright midday sky, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

 

Blue eyes closed in utter desolation, as he held the now cooling body.  

 __  
Carry me home down The Highway of Heroes.  
People above with their flags flying low. 

 

It was silent here.

 

Quiet and still; that’s how he wanted it.

 

Someone at some point had brought him a chair, it was terribly uncomfortable but he could care less. His combats where still dirty and bloodstained, eyes red rimmed and puffy. Face swollen and sore from a bullet graze earlier. The slug gouging a deep furrow under his eye, that had needed almost twenty stitches to close. He’d barely felt a single one.

 

Completely numb, he’d allowed them to patch him up before coming to this place. The men trying to pull him away for hours, before eventually giving up when they realized that he wasn’t going to move.

           

Heero reached out gently resting a hand on the flag covered box. The white and red they had served so proudly.

 

“You’re going home love,” he said quietly, gently stroking the plain pine box. “Tomorrow, they will take you back to CFB Trenton.”

 

The tears weren’t coming anymore; his eyes dry and hot. “They renamed the highway recently, they’re calling it the _Highway of Heroes_.”  Tears were tracking across his face again; he guessed he could still cry.

 

“Wait for me,” he managed before a sob closed up his throat.

 __  
Carry me softly, down The Highway of Heroes.  
True patriot love,   
  


_There was never more._

**August 2010**

 

“What’s his deal?” Private Foss asked gesturing to the big sullen faced man walking ahead. Foss was part of the excited, fresh-faced recruits that had recently been deployed to Afghanistan. It was his first tour.

 

Master Corporal Lancer raised an eyebrow, “Watch yourself Private, Sergeant Yuy is a highly decorated veteran.”

 

The kid looked skeptical, the man looked old, beaten. The large scar curving under his eye lending him a menacing countenance.  

 

“He lost his best friend, three years ago,” Master Corporal said solemly.

 

Foss looked at the Sergeant once more, “Where?”

 

Lancer’s smile was bitter, “Here. He was shot in the neck, and bled out in his arms.”

 

The Corporal had no idea what to say, “How long has he been touring?”

 

Lancer pulled out a cigarette lighting it easily, “Since this cluster fuck began. Career military he’s been rotating back ever since.”

 

Silence fall once more they followed the board back freezing as Heero held up a hand. Immediately on the alert. He heard it faintly, but growing louder by the moment, glancing upwards, he confirmed his suspicions.

 

“Hit the dirt!” he yelled moments before the world exploded.

 

Heero’s ears were ringing, blue eyes blinking slowly as he looked up at the sky, such a clear blue. He couldn’t remember such a blue sky.

 

Dazedly he vaguely registered shadows moving in and out of his vision, trying to get a hold of what was happening. He registered the pain in his chest biting the inside of his mouth to keep from screaming. He tried lifting his arm, wanting to investigate the extent of the damage. Yet his limbs just wouldn’t cooperate.

 

Those shadows where coming into fuzzy focus, and above the buzzing in his head he could hear yelling. Hands pressing down on what he figured were his wounds. His throat and body aching. His chest heaved shallowly. Hours or minutes he knew not, and he couldn’t seem to bring himself to care.

 

The world was getting lighter, brighter…distant.

 

“We’re loosing him!”

 

Frantic hands tried vainly to staunch the sucking chest wound. It was bad…as bad as it could be. Shrapnel had torn Sergeant Heero Yuy wide open.

 

Yet he didn’t make a sound. Blood bubbled between his lips as he began to convulse, the would be helped holding grimly on.

 

With a final jerk Heero exhaled mouth moving as he spoke. Voice so quiet none but Foss heard. Then all at once he was still, blue eyes clouding in death.

 

There was silence, “What did he say?” Lancer whispered shaking in adrenaline-fueled terror.

 

 “Duo,” Foss replied pale, and sickly; hiss first dead comrade die before.  

_Carry me home down The Highway of Heroes.  
People above with their heads held low. _

He was going home.

 

The caskets where loaded, the plane taxing down the runway. The long trip home to Canada was underway. 

           

They would take him from Trenton to Toronto by car slowly, down the highway. He knew there would be people waiting, lining the overpasses flags waving; welcoming home another fallen hero, one final time.

 

_Carry me softly, down The Highway of Heroes.  
True Patriot Love, _

“Hey,” came the soft voice.

 

 Heero froze. Muscle’s taught he turned slowly, a slow sad smile pulling his lips.

 

“Been waiting for you,” Duo whispered returning the grin, “A long time Heero.”

 

Tears ran from clear blue eyes, “Duo.”

 

Duo Maxwell smiled widely, looking young and dashing in his combats, as beautiful as Heero had last seen him. He held out a hand, waiting as Heero approached.

 

“I love you.” Heero blurted, “I wanted to say it that day…I never did get a chance.”

 

Duo pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his lips sweetly. “I always knew,” he said barely a hair’s breath away.

 

Slowly they turned as one, walking slowly between the markers. Row upon row of white stones gleaming in the fading sun.

 

Hand in hand the pair faded away, leaving only the two small monuments side by side for all time. 

_  
There was never more_

 

 

END.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first passion in the fan fic world was Gundam Wing I have a lot of fics in this fandom and thought I'd start sharing some here. I am looking for a beta for my Gundam works, so if interested in reading a wide variety of Heero/Duo romance fics drop me a line!


End file.
